Als ich meine Unsterblichkeit verlor
by lildark7
Summary: Natla verlor sie ihre Unsterblichkeit. Dabei wird ihr klar, dass sie nun in der Lage ist, Emotionen zu fühlen und, ohne den Drang die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, Freunde zu finden und zu lieben.
1. Chapter 1

**_Deutsche Version von 'As I lost my immortality'  
Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen!!!_**

_#####_**_  
_**

**Prolog: Flucht**

Die Midgard Schlange war zerstört. Der Raum hatte bereits begonnen um mich herum einzustürzen.

Meine Haut begann grade zu heilen, als ich den ersten Schritt in Richtung Tor tat. Mein Körper schmerzte. Es war unerträglich.

Nichts würde so sein wie es einmal war. Ich wusste es bereits: In den Eiter zu fallen hieß unsterblich zu werden. Aber wenn man nicht sterben kann verliert man seine Unsterblichkeit.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, wie viel ich wirklich verloren hatte.

Ich trat nach draußen und hob meine Flügel, um mich vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen, dass vom Schnee reflektiert wurde. Bis jetzt hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass meine Flügelspitze gebrochen war, doch der stechende Schmerz machte mich darauf aufmerksam. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit einer gebrochenen Flügelspitze fliegen konnte, aber ich musste weiter. Ich breitete meine Flügel aus und 3 Flügelschläge später flog ich nach Nordwesten, wo ich das nächste Dorf vermutete.

Ich kam jedoch nicht weit.

Nach einer Weile verließen mich die Kräfte. Ich konnte mich nicht in der Luft halten.

Ich fiel.

Als ich auf dem Boden aufschlug verlor ich langsam das Bewusstsein.

Alles wurde dunkel.

Das letzte was ich sah, war eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die auf mich zukam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: Erwachen**

Mein Körper schmerzte und ich fühlte mich benommen, als ich meine Augen öffnete. Ich lag auf einer Couch an einem mir unbekannten Ort. Vor mir saß ein Mädchen auf einem Kissen.

Die erste Sache, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war, dass sie eine goldene Kette mir einem Anhänger aus Bernstein trug.

Er kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich konnte nicht sagen warum.

„Endlich erwacht." Bemerkte sie, mich mit einem Ausdruck des Mitleids ansehend. „Du warst 2 Tage lang bewusstlos, ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

I starrte sie an und verlangte: „Sag mit, wer du bist und wo ich bin!"

Das Mädchen lächelte mich an. Sie war kein bisschen von meinem Ton eingeschüchtert.

„Wie sie Wünschen." Sie war angemessen höflich. „Mein Name ist Violetta Æsa und du bist bei mir zu Hause in Siorapaluk, Grönland."

„Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"

„Ich habe dich her gebracht."

„Wieso?"

Violetta öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie antworten sollte.

Nach einer kurzen Stille sagte sie: „Ich… naja, ich konnte dich nicht dort liegen lassen. Du wärst gestorben und ich diejenige, die für deinen Tot verantwortlich wäre. Ich würde mich den Rest meines Lebens schuldig fühlen, wenn ich dich dort hätte sterben lassen."

In meinem vergangenen Leben war ich dafür bekannt gewesen selbstbezogen, mitleidlos und grausam zu sein, deshalb konnte ich ihr nicht nachempfinden. Gefühle wie Schuld, Mitleid und Trauer waren mir fremd.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch Violetta stoppte mich.

„Ich würde mich nicht bewegen, wenn ich du wäre. Zwei deiner Rippen sind gebrochen und du hast zwei übel aussehende Blutergüsse auf dem Rücken.

Ich ignorierte sie und setzte mich auf. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich meinen Rücken sehen konnte und erstarrte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2: Rückschlag**

_Aus der Sicht von Natla  
_

Ich fühlte mich, wie jemand der aufwacht und seine Beine amputiert findet. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von meinem Rücken wenden. Meine kostbaren Flügel, ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich hatte grade einen Teil von mir verloren. Viele Erinnerungen waren mit ihnen verbunden. Erinnerungen einer Zeit, in der Atlantis noch existierte, an eine Zeit wo seine Bewohner noch lebten. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl baute sich in mir auf und begann mein Herz auseinander zu reißen. Trauer.

„Naja, die Blutergüsse sind nicht so schlimm, die werden in kürzester Zeit heilen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.", sagte Violetta.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf und starrte sie wütend an, meine Stimme kalt genug Lava zu gefrieren. „Was weißt du denn schon?" Ich stand auf. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch meine Rippen. „Du weißt gar nichts!" Ich humpelte aus dem Raum, Violetta auf ihrem Kissen sitzen lassend. Sie folgte mir nicht; sie ließ mich gehen, ohne auch nur versuchen mich zu stoppen.

# # # # #

_Aus der Sicht von Violetta  
_

Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie stand nun auf der Terrasse, in den dunkel blauen Nachthimmel blickend. Ihr Name war Jacqueline Natla; sie war kürzlich in den Nachrichten gewesen, angeblich vermisst nach einer Exkursion im Arktischen Meer. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was dort passiert war, oder wieso, ich wusste nur, dass ich besser sicher ging, dass es ihr bald wieder besser ging, sodass sie wieder zurück nach New Mexico gehen konnte. Ich stand auf und lief in Richtung Terrasse, vorsichtig. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich bemerkte. Sie sang etwas, dass mach einer Hymne eines anderen Landes klang. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was sie sang, aber die Melodie macht mich traurig.

Und plötzlich, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gehört, wechselte sie ins Englische, ihre Stimme hoch und voller Leid.

_Meine Zeit hier ist vorüber, ich bin die einzige die bleibt.__  
Die Jahre in denen ich Atlantis regierte sind spurlos verschwunden.  
Nun bin ich zurückgeblieben, in einer Welt in die ich nicht gehöre.  
Ich wurde sterblich, aber weshalb scheint das so falsch?  
Ich kann mich mit niemandem identifizieren.  
Es ist niemand hier, den ich kenne.  
Ist da eine Chance die Vergangenheit zu ändern?  
Nicht wissend, was bleibt,  
stehe ich hier allein._

Ich stand im Türrahmen, bis ihr Lied zu Ende war.

Sie glitt am Geländer der Terrasse hinunter und begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich ging auf sie zu, zögernd, und als ich nur noch drei Schritte von ihr entfernt war blickte sie auf, direkt in meine Augen starrend. Mich traf der Schlag. Sie weinte!


End file.
